Misunderstanding
by omegafire17
Summary: Thanks to a little nudge from Iris, Prompto soon took up learning mechanics from Cindy and Cid, in addition to mainly hunting daemons. However, while Cindy may have taken to teaching him, she had her suspicions about if Iris was behind this and soon intended to find the truth... but gets more than she bargained for. CindyXPrompto, Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Building what I teased in my semi-retelling, some details about how Prompto and Cindy got started in their assumed 'private' relationship, taking place after Ch. 8 of said retelling but before the remainder (though this fic does tie into a number of elements in them, during the 10-years-later). Not entirely fluff, as there are mentions of eternal night specifics and the mood you'd expect of such a situation, but mainly so**

* * *

 _Hammerhead_

There were few times she'd ever been distracted from her work, but clearly this be one of them; Cindy couldn't stop thinking 'bout earlier. It were supposed to be a simple talk 'bout trying to win her heart, flattered as she were, but his answer gave her far more than she bargained for...

Handling quite a few tools, she paused.

 _"Look, Prompto" she said to him in private, straight-out. "I know Iris told ya 'bout my standards, and probably set ya up to do this. But sorry as I am to tell ya, I don't go for those who only try to win my heart, especially if they ain't interested in mechanics at all. It just don't impress me."_

 _Prompto's reactions were what she expected, at first: surprise and shock, followed by what seemed like weariness. After a time, he glanced away and just shook his head, rubbing it with one hand... and when he looked back at her, he didn't actually seem surprised._

 _"...Well, I guess that makes sense" he admitted, sorta-slow yet sincere. "You always seemed completely oblivious. Only now do I see that it- it isn't that... you see guys flirting with you, but just don't acknowledge them. Because of- of what you just said."_

 _At the time, she'd found it odd that he's taking this so well, but hadn't dwelt upon it for long - only later did she realize he was completely resigned, even sad._

 _"Well, yes" Cindy answered after a moment, adjusting her hat. "That being said, I don't wish for us to stop interacting or nothing; I certainly like ya well enough. It just be that-"_

 _"Just that, I shouldn't do so simply to impress you" Prompto answered, just as slow, but no longer looking directly at her - his cheeks turned a bit reddish, though it was hard to tell in this eternal night. "Even though I didn't do so in the first place."_

 _"Come again, sugar?"_

 _Again, in hindsight, she'd later realized he weren't quite aware of what he was saying (least not till later); he was caught up in the moment, speaking by instinct._

 _"Iris did tell me your standards; I can't deny that much" Prompto continued, mouth twisting. "But- but I didn't become a part-time mechanic solely to impress you, Cindy. I mean, I wouldn't have minded if you were impressed... but honestly, I always liked machinery and stuff; I've even used a lot of them in battle with my guns. Learning how to fix them and know how they work, down to the fine details- it's pretty cool, and useful too. But back to the first thing... um, even if you never did notice me as more than a friend, that would've been enough."_

 _Cindy didn't know what to say, though admittedly she were a bit confused, trying to understand this-_

 _-he'd be content just being near her? That's all?_

 _Prompto sighed, gradually turning away from her. "Just being near you, able to admire you and even help out in your work, which I like doing too? Yeah, that'd be enough" he continued. "Not like a creepy-stalker or- or whatever, but in genuine admiration... and more. Even if you remained married to your work forever, it'd be enough, because you're so strong, so independent and dedicated to your work, and you can handle anything! I... I really admire all that about you, Cindy."_

 _It was right 'bout then that it hit her: Prompto weren't just crushing on her._

 _He had the hots for her,_ real bad _... and yet he was willing to never act upon it?_

 _As a result, Cindy missed what he said next - other than it being a lot more emotionally-infused - and then Prompto just run off, leaving her standing there. She'd half-raised a hand to call him back, but she quickly determined that he wouldn't hear her... and more than that, she weren't sure what exactly she would've said to him._

Back in the present, Cindy sighed a little; that was a full month ago, and she hadn't seen hair nor hide of him, though she'd heard details of his continuing to hunt daemons across the regions, mostly in small groups but occasionally alone. Dealing with all the heavy-duty work by herself was nothing new, and she weren't bothered by it, but still she worried... not just 'bout wanting his help when it was needed, but what he felt and why he felt it. Prompto hadn't said he'd stay away forever or nothing, but thus far, it's looking like he's tempted for exactly that, even despite what she'd said.

Then again, that was _before_ he 'confessed'... this was quite a pickle here, like a chocobo lost in a tangled forest.

"You still wondering 'bout that awkward blond-haired boy?"

Cindy weren't too surprised, only turning her head.

"'Course I am, Paw-paw" she answered, seeing him head toward the sink, which he soon ran for a quick drink. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's not that you shouldn't; just that you're still standing here doing nothing 'bout it, Cindy" he said, half-turning toward her. "Didn't he confess to ya, or something?"

To that, she could only purse her lips, but otherwise didn't deny it.

"More like he stated his affection, all resigned-like" Cindy admitted, tone mixed. "He feels that strongly, but apparently he'd be fine by my side as just friends, never making a move... this is the first time I've encountered a fella like that. I can't say that it ain't thrown me for a loop."

Cid just made a 'mmh' sound, swirling his drink for a time before downing it. "For the most part, there ain't. Yet against all odds, occasionally the world just can't corrupt someone, and it's a damn rare thing" he noted. "And what 'bout now?"

"I'd like to make things clear, but there's always work to be done round here. I barely have time to myself that's not resting; ya'll know that, Paw-paw."

To that, he got a lopsided smile, chuckling.

"Well, then I better get on the other boys' asses, and get them to tell this kid to get his own ass over here" Cid answered, putting the cup down now that he were finished. "Rude to make a lady wait, specially when there's matters yet to-be-settled."

Knowing once Paw-paw put his mind to something, he couldn't be swayed, Cindy just asked: "What're ya'll gonna tell him, Paw-paw?"

"I'll make up some excuse, so long as he comes hither. Or what, did you flat-out reject him?"

"...I did, but that's before I learned the other details."

"So 'making things clear' should still work then."

Just like that, Paw-paw was gone, leaving her to her thoughts... which was probably a good idea; she needed to get her own answers straight before all else.

/

 _Two days later_

A little oil dripped onto her face, but Cindy barely noticed, just 'bout done with this fix-it job on the car's underside- without it, it wouldn't move an inch without leaking. Distantly, she thought she heard some growls or something, probably daemons... pretty much a constant background sound, what with them everywhere.

Now, bit more aaannnnddd... got 'er done there!

Just then: "I'm back, Cindy."

Carefully, Cindy rolled herself out from underneath the car, brushing the oil off her cheek. "Ya'll got some great timing there, Paw-paw" she said, almost playful as she leaned up-

-she would've said more, except a surprise was waiting: an embarrassed-anxious Prompto, who was fidgeting.

"U-Uh... hi there" he breathed, glancing between her, Paw-paw, and nothing in particular.

Meanwhile, Paw-paw was smirking a bit.

"Now that you're here, work things out, or I'll have thrown out my back for nothin'" he said offhand, walking away into the garage.

"Still as ornery as ever" Cindy breathed with a smile, half-shaking her head.

She knew exactly what he's implying... but that being said, she's real grateful for his efforts.

"Ah... aha..."

Looking at Prompto, who at first glance was completely sheepish, she thought that now that he's here, best get to business.

"Let me guess: ya'll are darn-right confused why I wanted to talk with ya again?" Cindy asked, sincere.

Even as he tried to get words out, Prompto did something with his hands, not looking at her until he evidently forced himself to.

"I, uh- yeah, something like that" he admitted, a tad nervous. "I mean, I was gonna come back anyway, but I kept getting side-tracked by training myself. And uh, you also kinda... friend-zoned me."

Those last three words gave her a pang of guilt, even if it were the truth, and Cindy shifted in place.

"Honestly" she started, fainter. "I did that under the impression that ya'll was like many of the others, if more persistent and determined than most. Things like a harmless little crush, admiring my looks and my body, but weren't _actually_ inta mechanics or even my personality. I didn't expect... everything ya'll said after _that_."

While Prompto didn't look offended or nothin', that last part caused his face to turn red, one hand nearly covering himself as he turned. "I... I still can't believe I said all that too. I-It just kinda spilled out..." he mumbled.

That she could get, real easy- still, she laughed a little, which jolted him.

"Yer face be as red as a pumpkin, Prompto" Cindy teased, smiling. "And cheer up; I'm glad ya said all that, because it's why I wanted us to chat."

"...?"

"It's simple: I wanna clear things up, real big" she continued, hand on her hip. "Have us both put all cards on the table, via a real long talk. Heaven knows we'll probably need it if we wanna decide what be next."

Prompto definitely looked his brain's having trouble catching up; it was pretty funny to look at, even as she understood. "W-We?"

"Sure beans."

His stood there for a moment, then he shook his head hard to clear it, and cleared his throat.

"Oh. Okay, uh- so it's just all hypotheticals? Even the big stuff?" he asked, and she nodded. "Wow. I- hey, if I freak out or anything, and even if I don't, don't take those as my answers, okay Cindy?"

Cindy winked, simply smiling. "'Course not; we don't assume nothin' until after we're done. Not before."

"Heh-heha. R-Right" Prompto breathed, seeming nervous. "So- so who asks the questions first?"

Hafta admit, he's an endearing fellow for sure, and not just for those tones.

"Since this be my idea, I think I will" Cindy said with ease, walking more around his side now. "Now sugar, it be my understanding that well, ya'll simply got the hots for me, real bad" she continued- he almost literally turned red, but said nothing as he rubbed his head. "You're selfless and kind enough that even if I never noticed ya, ya'll would still be content being at my side, even as ya enjoy working mechanics. Part of ya wants more than that, if I be willing and accepted yer affections, but I ain't sure how far it goes."

If Prompto was at pumpkin-color before, he soon went past it now- she could visibly see him steel himself just to get an answer out.

"As- as far as everything!" he said in a rush, eyes closed from the effort. "Hypothetically! If we both agreed, fast or slow! Gah!"

Cindy whistled, impressed and appreciative that he had the guts to say all that, even while he be nervous- hot damn. He may be burying his face in his hands right now, doing an overblown drama thing, but that didn't diminish what he just did in her eyes one bit... plus, it was pretty entertaining to watch/listen too.

"So a normal relationship, be I willing of course" Cindy continued after a time, more gentle. "And ya'll haven't denied anything else I've said either, so it's all true?"

It took him awhile to answer, but eventually Prompto did: nodding his head once, face still buried in his hands.

"Then for now, I ain't got no more questions." she assured. "Now it be yer turn, Pumpkin."

Startled, suddenly seeming to have forgotten his embarrassment right that moment, he lifted his head.

"P-Pumpkin?" Prompto breathed, stuttering before he touched his face. "A-Am I still really that red?"

"Ya'll are, and for good reason" Cindy teased, if sincere. "And matter-o-fact, I think I like calling ya that; it's a cute nickname, don't ya think?"

"I-I-I guess, but- but how are you not embarrassed, Cindy?"

Oh? Strange that he's asking that now... oh wait, this must be one way of dealing with the embarrassment.

It also gave her an idea: "I'll tell ya, but why don't we take this on inside the garage?" Cindy asked, pointing over that way. "I just remembered we're out in the open. If anyone were to interrupt, they'd probably do it. Also, you probably could use a drink."

Prompto seemed surprised at first, but at the end, he touched his own forehead. "Yeah. I could go for that... wow my mouth is dry all of a sudden."

She chuckled a little, but it were pretty cute. "Well then, come right on over."

...

Prompto were real surprised when 'inside' turned out to be her work space, which also doubled as her room, so to speak. She had to assure him that she had nothing planned, just to continue talking, but he definitely still seemed a touch more nervous... mmh, hope that don't get in the way.

"So anyway" Cindy continued, sitting on the edge of her bed; she took a sip of her water. "Why I ain't embarrassed by our talk. Perhaps I do feel a little awkward, because this ain't my field... but I've just always been real confident on myself."

Then she gestured to herself. "I mean, I'm sure ya'll have noticed how I dress" she teased.

He said something under his breath, which she could've sworn was 'good point', but Prompto did smile- his glances at her body were subtle, but she could clearly see them. Then a thought seemed to strike him, and he slowly looked at her full-on:

"But, wait- if you can see when guys a-are interested, why dress like that?" he asked, curious and concerned. "Those that are... interested in your body, would only be encouraged, right?"

Cindy laughed a little, one leg over the other (which definitely seemed to get his attention). "Hit the nail on the head, Pumpkin, but it ain't an issue" she assured, smiling. "Even if I fully covered myself, those kinda guys would flock to me anyway for ma looks. Like this, it's easier to tell 'bout which folks are which by how obvious their staring be... and also it's great for attracting business, if you catch my drift. But more importantly, I see it as a sign of my own confidence: if I can walk out in public wearing eye candy like this and not be embarrassed, I can handle most anything."

A bit of surprise, but more than anything, Prompto smiled as he glanced away.

"Wow, that's- you really are amazing" he whispered, sincere. "I couldn't do that, not like Gladio does with his open shirt. I'm not that confident, but I'd like to be."

Secretly, she thought that she outta do something 'bout that, even if they only remain friends- that aside though, she be flattered.

"Ahh" Prompto breathed, almost as if sheepish. "Sorry, that's off-topic, probably. Yeah it is" he continued, half-to-himself before turning back to her. "So, I-I get your standards now, as you want to make sure someone's really into you. You and mechanics, I mean."

To that, she gave a little smirk, if all friendly-like.

He was briefly distracted by the sight (or so it seemed), but covered with a sheepish grin/rub-of-the-head. "But still, why set the bar so high?" he asked, more curious. "It sounds like you'd be fine with a normal relationship... with whoever you chose."

"Strictly speaking, I wouldn't mind: finding a lover, having it all work out wonderfully and such, it all sounds great. But there's one catch to normal relationships" Cindy answered, a bit more serious now - this here could be a dealbreaker, and part of her worried how he might take it. "In all such, the person always be the most important thing above all else, and anything deviating from that typically be frowned upon. Ain't that right?"

Prompto slowly nodded, if seeming to think.

"Yeah, that's- that's about how it goes" he answered, more slow if a little confused. "But why would... ooohhhh."

Couldn't have said it better herself.

"Sounds like ya'll have caught on, Prompto" she breathed, glad it hadn't taken long for him to catch on. "For me, work ain't just a dream job; it's my life, my number one priority, and I honestly don't see that changing one bit. As much as I'd like a feller for company, affections, you can't tell me most guys would agree with what I just uttered."

A long time passed then, he holding his hands together, but none of his expressions gave her a bad vibe.

"I- I doubt it" Prompto breathed, with strange undertones as he leaned against a nearby wall, if closer to where she sat. "Most guys, they... they'd come in expecting to have your full attention, not compete with your work, or be stuck at second place to it. So that's why you have those standards, and why you- you act oblivious."

Cindy carefully stood up, touching a hand to his shoulder- he seemed surprised, looking up at her.

"Exactly that" she answered, sincere. "To keep them from feeling their work amounted to nothing; better outright failure than rejection, I always thought. It's a shame, seeing as I like interacting with folks all the time, but I refuse to lead someone on... but I guess it backfired on me, in a way."

He blinked several times, tilting his head in confusion; he didn't seem to register that she'd stepped closer, a little.

Least not in the embarrassed way.

"I spent so much time pretending to ignore the unworthy guys, that I ain't had much practice in reading those who might be worthy" Cindy answered, again feeling a pang, this time of sadness. "I'm ashamed to say I might've been too strict, or acted too oblivious, or _something_ ; ya'll literally the first fella that's been into me, as I really am - mechanics and all - and I couldn't see it till ya flat-out admitted it to my face. Maybe that's because I ain't had any experience, but it don't excuse it one bit."

Then she looked him straight in the eyes, noting his were definitely blue. "So, I'm real sorry 'bout that, Prompto" she apologized.

Prompto had lost (most of) the redness some time ago, then he made a sound, mouth twitching but seeming okay.

"A- Apology accepted, Cindy" he breathed, completely sincere.

She smiled, glad to hear it. "Ya'll be a sweet one, that's for darn sure" Cindy said, slightly teasing before she tilted her head. "Still, is that the end of yer questions?"

"Ah... I guess, except for a big one" Prompto slowly admitted, if with some strange undertones. "If a guy knew all this stuff, still wanted to be with you, and- and you accepted him... what would you call that relationship, exactly?"

Part of her wondered if he were referring to himself- it seemed likely, but considering they're still on hypotheticals, best to just answer and see what happens. Having spent time pondering that question among others, with plenty of it during her work, she didn't hesitate to reply:

"The closest term I came up with is romance-with-benefits" Cindy admitted, if a bit sheepish herself - at his rather-confused reaction, she chuckled. "In-between friends-with-benefits, and a normal relationship. I dunno if there's another term for it, but that's what I see happening in what ya just said. Company and some affections, maybe intimate stuff later on, but none of the single focus for each other as the most important thing, though they still be important overall 'course; sounds weird, don't it."

After a moment, Prompto let out a single, sheepish chuckle.

"It's new to me, and I don't think most people would be okay with it" he said, rather slow. "Even outside of- of this hypothetical."

"I can't disagree for the life of me."

Then things were silent between them, and she slowly decided to step back once, to give him some space.

Prompto let out a little breath, tone definitely seeming 'odd' now, along with slow. "That's- that's all my questions, for right now."

After barely a second, Cindy adjusted what she were fixing to say, seeing that a lot's going on inside his head... that, and he sounded like his mind was elsewhere to boot.

"Sounds like we're done now" she breathed, simply sincere. "Ya'll need time to recover, sort out yer feelings 'bout what to do next? Maybe just scream yer head off?"

"Hehe. Please."

"Alright then. Take yer time, Pumpkin."

"Eheh- mmh" Prompto breathed, glancing at her as he headed toward the door, before glancing back. "I- I know one thing though, Cindy" he continued, faint; she tilted her head. "I'm starting to like you calling me that."

To that, she simply nodded with a wink- after that, he left without another word, leaving her to slowly consider things. He truly was a sweet one, and quite the character to boot; she was definitely flattered by how honest he was about his affections, even if he was so pure he wouldn't make a move unless she said so.

He may be six, maybe seven years her junior, but to have heard all that and still be legitimately smitten with her, he clearly deserved a chance at the _least_.

She'd be a right fool to do otherwise in any normal situation, to say nothin' of this one.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Hammerhead_

Prompto still felt jittery, thinking that yesterday... it- it had happened, all of it, and it wasn't a dream.

Right?

He seriously hoped it wasn't a dream!

Pacing back-and-forth, thinking back to earlier, he couldn't believe what had happened: first Iris managed to hear Cindy's standards, before telling him so he could have a shot- even now he owed her for that. Then he'd been put through his paces learning about cars, their parts, and how to work the garage tools, working alongside Cindy, the Grease-Monkey Goddess. He was feeling pretty good for awhile there, till she came and friend-zoned him on a- a wrong assumption, but he hadn't known that at the time. In fact, he hadn't even been aware of the words coming out of his mouth then, just because he'd been feeling so heavy... but once he had, he'd freaked and ran away.

Always intending to come back, and apologize as he said, but still... can't really blame him for thinking he might have said too much.

"Cindy would be fine with a 'romance-with-benefits', if more for company than constant a-affection. Probably" Prompto breathed to himself. "Oh man- even in my wildest dreams, I never thought about more than the small stuff."

Okay, probably taking way too long to convince himself things had happened... probably be faster if he just went over to the garage, and talked to Cindy.

Yeah, he can do this! He can do this!

He _hopes_ he can do this... no, he _will_ do this!

It helped a lot when he imagined Aranea standing there beside him, telling him to get over himself, and live life for himself- this would be no different.

...

When he finally did convince himself, Cindy was currently talking to Iris as she worked on something, which made him stop short, not having expected her to be there. Sure, he didn't intend to walk away, but it wasn't a good thing for his nerve having to wait like this... but, can't really do anything about it.

As Prompto stayed outside the garage, out of sight, he heard their conversation:

"If you can believe it, Cindy, there's been a number of people getting pregnant recently."

"How's that unusual?"

"By itself, it isn't. But... *sigh* it means that the life they'll grow up into, is the one we're living right now."

"Oooo, yeah. That can't be good- if it were me and I had a choice, I wouldn't wanna raise a kid like this; it just don't seem right. But why are others okay with it?"

"I don't think 'being okay with it' is part of it, actually. People have fallen into despair, and some believe that they could die any day..."

From his spot on the sidelines, Prompto twiddled with his fingers, having seen/heard a little of what Iris is talking about. Some people were holding up fine, others were hysterical, and a few simply hadn't been able to live with it... even among the hunters this was an issue, despite them having to confront daemons on a regular basis. So it's no wonder people were taking to whatever means they could to hold it off, even if normally they would've been more cautious - but this eternal night _wasn't_ normal. He supposed those people are facing the consequences now, and hoped they might find some way to keep it together, because it isn't gonna be easy...

And in the back of his mind, he wasn't surprised about Cindy's comment.

By the time he came out of his thoughts, Iris seemed done, because he heard her say goodbye to Cindy and start walking- Prompto quickly ducked further behind the corner, hoping she hadn't noticed him. Still, he saw her keep walking toward the gate/cars, no doubt intending to go back to Lestallum... quickly, before that happened, he ducked around and inside the garage-

-and nearly bumped into Cindy, which surprised them both (but mostly him).

"Woah there little- oh hey" Cindy started, changing tack once she recognized him; she smiled. "Glad to see ya, Prompto."

"Uh-heha" Prompto breathed, trying to grin to cover for it... 'trying'. "L-Likewise, Cindy."

Just as Cindy was about to answer, she paused, seeming to glance behind him- then her expression changed, seeming curious.

"Did ya'll hear my talk with Iris?" she asked, head tilted.

"Uh... everything after "If you can believe it, Cindy" he said, without thinking, before he realized this and tried to backtrack (slightly). "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I saw you two and I wanted to talk to you a- a-alone, so I hung around. But I also know the bit a-about kids was hypothetical, a-and probably just to agree with Iris. But still, sorry about that."

A slight chuckle, and she lightly nudged his shoulder. "No need for apologies; I ain't offended" Cindy assured, quite easy. "As for _that_ bit, I weren't lying, but otherwise ya hit the nail on the head."

"..."

"But regardless, ya'll had something ya wanted to tell me?"

Prompto felt his heart try to jump out of his chest, or it seemed so - he did his best to try to steel himself to start talking, then _continue_ talking.

He eventually succeeded:

"I- I'm done with, uh, my freak-out stuff" he managed, if cringing at 'freak-out'; he shouldn't have mentioned that! "I mean... I heard everything you- you had to say, Cindy, and I... I'm okay with it."

Her smile was back in an instant, but the first thing she did was take his wrist, pulling him further into the garage. At first he was startled, even nervous again, but when he saw her repeated glances toward outside, he slowly got it; making their talk more private, which he could get behind.

And she didn't let go as she leaned closer to him, if slightly.

"Honestly, I would've been real shocked if ya weren't" Cindy teased, winking - he was flustered. "As ya'll yerself said, ya'll would've been fine being by my side the whole time, even as friends. Not many be willing to handle such a thing."

Because of this, Prompto was momentarily tongue-tied, at least until he remembered: "I- I know, but I- I still had something else to- to say."

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that" she said, immediately letting go of his wrist - she sheepishly brush a hand through her hair. "Guess I jumped the gun there. Go on."

This time, he didn't say a word for awhile; was too busy feeling his heart beat faster, but for way different reasons. Part of him knew her reaction would likely be the same as the guy's, as Noct's, but the fear of rejection was still strong... but he wanted her to know that he trusted her.

 _"Whatever. Who cares where you were born? - We're done here. Come on, crown citizen."_

Holding onto those words, the memory of Noct and the belief that he will come back (even if it's been years), Prompto slowly - without looking at Cindy - took off his right glove, baring his hand. He hesitated a little, then steeled himself and presented the back of his right hand to her... if he'd been looking, he would've seen the mix of confusion and curiosity on her face.

She made a small sound, fingers brushing over his wrist and the top of his fist. "Hmm, this don't look like any regular tattoo" she said, fainter. "I don't recognize it, but I guess it's important to ya."

"Yeah" Prompto breathed, the words a struggle. "It's something you should know about me, Cindy. They're- they're codeprints, used to mark test subjects... that would have become Niflheim's daemon MT's."

The seconds that followed were some of the longest of his life, and he didn't dare look at her; he couldn't, because this was so hard.

"Ooohhh-"

Prompto jolted a little; Cindy's voice was gentle and warm.

"- _now_ I get the picture."

When he dared look at her, she was still looking at his fist (just holding it), but with this soft smile.

"So ya'll were born in Niflheim, escaped or something before ya'll turned into a daemon - probably going through some hard times - but wound up in Lucis and became best friends with the prince, back when he _was_ the prince. Gotta admit, didn't expect that" she continued, completely sincere; she looked at him then. "But I don't think it changes anything right now, 'bout who you are or how I'm liking some of yer quirks. Do ya, Pumpkin?"

He literally couldn't speak, and could only half-get his mouth to work at all.

After a second, she giggled, letting go of his hand; she held one finger near her mouth. "I reckon I can take that there slack-jawed reaction as a 'no', lest ya correct me" she said with ease. "'Sides, in this dark world, we all gotta stick together - long as no one makes trouble, ya'll be good, no matter where ya came from or what ya've done before."

Breathless, Prompto just slowly looked down...

Vaguely, he saw Cindy stand there for a little, before she put one hand on her hip and leaned into his vision. While initially startled, her smile - and her eyes - had this softer, mischievous quality to them, almost as if she were being playful with him; he slowly let out a chuckle, the tension starting to drain out of him.

Later, he would realize that she's enjoying his reactions...

"So" she breathed, still faint yet gentle now. "That all ya'll wanted to say there, Pumpkin?"

Not even thinking, Prompto just nodded.

"Good" Cindy continued, leaning back to normal. "Still, there's one last small, hypothetical thing that might get in the way, that being a request of mine."

"...?"

Cindy glanced outside the garage for a time. "If at all possible, I'd like ya'll to keep the details of 'us' private for awhile" she said, a bit more 'careful' in tone. "I'd rather not have Iris hear wind of this, least not right away. She'll likely never let me live it down, considering that I think she tried to set ya up with me before."

It took a few seconds for that (and what she next) to register, thanks to the surprise and the confusion.

She adjusted her trucker hat then, letting out a breath. "Normally, I probably wouldn't mind too much, but strangely I do mind right now, and I ain't sure why yet" she admitted, if seeming curious about her own reaction. "But till I figure it out, I'd like to make sure no one else hears wind of this. If it's not too much to ask, 'course."

"N- No no no, it's not too much to ask!" Prompto said in a rush - he was saying it by instinct, but completely sincere. "I mean, it's not... I'd like to tell the guys, and Iris, and everyone, but I can make some stuff up if I have to, and keep it up. If it means you and I would be t-together, as what you said, I'd be willing to do a lot more! Not like I'm desperate or anything, but still!"

Cindy looked at them as if slightly surprised, before she laughed; it sent a bit of a thrill down his spine (or that might've been because of something else).

"I didn't say ya'll were desperate, Pumpkin. If anything, yer far more earnest and entertaining than that description" she teased, stepping closer - was it just him, or did she have a little gleam in her eyes? It seemed a lot like it to him. "But again, all that be a yes?"

"A-Absolu-!"

That's all he got out before, quick as anything, she'd kissed him.

She'd kissed him!

On. The. Mouth!

Beyond the shock, beyond being frozen, Prompto could only focus on the sensations of Cindy's lips: they were surprisingly juicy. She tasted a little peculiar, as there was some dried something or other on her lips... later, he'd learn it was dashes of motor oil from an earlier job, which she had forgotten about until _after_ it had dried, and even now it kept slipping her mind.

He wasn't that grossed out or surprised when he learned, by the way.

When she pulled back, he was almost catatonic, yet so happy and his heart was trying to beat out of his chest! He didn't notice at first, but Cindy took a moment too, a brightness in her eyes and a curious quirk to her expression.

"Whooo boy, now that be a sensation" she said, half to herself but cheerful. "Kinda get the big deal everyone makes of it, now that I've done it for real. Hmm, still not sure about if I'll keep to occasional affections or not, now that I've had this experience... but I can think on that later."

Somehow, the sight of Cindy not feeling nervous, embarrassed, or anything - even if it was just like her - broke through him; Prompto made several sounds, amazed and awed. She really is amazing, so confident and he wished he was like that too... wait, why is he _wishing_ for that!? He should do one better: get more confident, at least as much as he can, as he's already starting to learn how to hunt daemons alone and stuff! Then he almost laughed, thinking he felt like he's on a suger-high - though he's never really had one - or maybe he's just so happy that he isn't thinking normally! Whatever the case, it's for the best; that's for sure!

Then he realized something: his first kiss, was also _Cindy's_ first kiss!

 _He_ was the Grease-Monkey Goddess' first kiss!

 _Mind. Blown!_

As he had those reactions, Cindy came out of her own 'thoughts', about to say something before she noticed his own state... and spent a moment just looking at him. Then she tilted her head, finger near her mouth with a mischievous smile, seeming to enjoy herself a little before she repeatedly tapped his head, chuckling:

"Anyone in that head of yer's, Pumpkin?" she teased.

"Gah- ah, I uh-" Prompto almost babbled, before trying _hard_ to reel himself in, if still in shock. "I... sorry, w-was just enjoying things, Cindy. I- I hope you did too!"

While not quite what he meant to say - even if it was the truth - Cindy soon smiled, a glint in her eyes.

"More than that, I wouldn't mind if ya'll planted one on me right this here moment."

Aannd all his composure went right out the window again!

Least Cindy seemed to enjoy it, judging by her cute smile. "Ya'll better hurry, because once I'm out of this garage, it'll be back to regular friendly stuff out there" she said, with that ever-present confidence. "Long as it's kept private between us out there - 'cept for Paw-paw; he's a sharp one when it comes to me - I say get er' done one more time, Pumpkin."

In that moment, Prompto absolutely thanked Iris and all the gods for what's happening to him-

-including the one in front of him, and he's completely serious about that!

"Hmm?" Cindy asked, jolting him out of it; she seemed curiously surprised. "What was that there 'bout a goddess?"

Oh dear... he'd said part (or all) of that out loud...

He's tooootally gonna die from embarrassment now! _Happy_ embarrassment, but still!

* * *

 **I have to admit, while I had these ideas about Cindy in my head for awhile, it took me awhile longer to fully realize them in this fic. But at least I did it, enough to give some context for the teases in the semi-retelling, possibly even future stuff if I get some good ideas**

 **Still, it's kind-of a coincidence that I have this idea, then the Royal Edition comes out and Prompto has his 'kiss and tell' implication, despite Talcott saying she remained married to her work... weird lol**


End file.
